This application relates to canted knife edge seals which rotate with a gas turbine rotor, and are associated with canted pockets in a stationary sealing surface.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a series of sections. A fan may deliver air to a compressor section. Air is compressed in the compressor section, and delivered downstream to a combustor. In the combustor, air and fuel are combusted. The products of combustion then pass downstream over turbine rotors. The turbine rotors rotate to create power, and also to drive the fan and compressors.
The turbine rotors typically are provided with a plurality of removable blades. The blades are alternated with stationary vanes. It is desirable to limit leakage of the products of combustion radially inwardly of the turbine blades. Thus, the turbine rotors are provided with knife edge seals which are spaced closely from sealing surfaces on the static members.
Labyrinth seal structures are known. Generally, the sealing surfaces have been formed as cylindrical surfaces at a plurality of different radial distances from an engine centerline. The combination of these different radial distances, and a plurality of associated knife edge blades create a labyrinth path to limit leakage fluid. Even so, some leakage does occur, and it would be desirable to further reduce leakage.